touch
by shirocchin
Summary: "Shouto-kun, serius. Bisa tidak sehari saja tidak menyentuhku?" [shouto/izuku] for event #OFATODODEKU


**TOUCH**

 **shouto/izuku**

 **AN : Isinya ngga mutu dan ngga jelas cuma raba-raba doang tapi masih dalam batas wajar jadi kutaruh di rate T okhe. Maybe ini semacam drabble. Probably ooc and maintream.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kouhei Horikoshi**

* * *

Sebagai remaja laki-laki normal yang sedang dalam masa di mana hormon bergejolak menggelora, Todoroki Shouto memiliki kesulitan untuk mengontrol diri. Terlebih jika ia memiliki pacar semanis dan menggemaskan seperti Midoriya Izuku yang setiap hari membuat Shouto harus menahan diri untuk tidak sembarangan menyerang. Meski Izuku tak melawan ketika di jam istirahat Shouto menarik pergelangan tangannya, setengah menyeret menuju sudut perpustakaan yang sepi hanya untuk berbagi ciuman memabukkan. Bagaimana aroma tubuh Izuku yang segar seperti lemon menggelitik indera penciumannya, seolah-olah menggoda iman sang pemilik quirk ganda untuk memakannya saat itu juga.

"Shouto- _kun_ , tanganmu. Tanganmu." Izuku berbisik rendah ketika merasakan jemari panjang dan kokoh Shouto merayap perlahan di sekitar pahanya. Mereka sedang menikmati makan siang di kantin bersama Iida, Uraraka, Ashido, dan Asui.

"Aku hanya berjaga-jaga supaya tidak ada serangga yang masuk ke dalam celanamu, Izuku."

Izuku menelan ludah. Serangga apaan? Justru jemari kekasihnya yang bergerak seperti laba-laba mencari mangsa.

"Deku- _kun_ , apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau seperti kesulitan menelan." Ochako bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"A-aku baik-baik saja! Tidak ada hal aneh sama sekali. A-aku— _aah_!" Tanpa sadar Izuku mengeluarkan suara ambigu ketika ia merasakan jemari nakal Shouto bergerak menuju area pangkal pahanya. Kekasihnya sungguh brengsek, bahkan saat sedang berkumpul seperti ini.

"Deku- _kun_! Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah dan berkeringat."

Shouto menarik tangannya, sekilas melirik Izuku yang siap meledak karena ulahnya. Pemuda dengan sepasang iris berbeda warna tersebut menyeringai tipis. Menyenangkan sekali menggoda kekasihnya. Shouto begitu menikmati pemandangan kedua belah pipi Izuku yang memerah dan salah tingkah. Oke, mungkin ia sedikit keterlaluan. Shouto tak ingin Izuku ngambek berlama-lama.

"Maaf, Izuku. Kau begitu menggemaskan saat sedang mengunyah katsudon." Shouto berbisik ketika pemuda itu berdiri untuk mengembalikan nampan makan siangnya.

"Kau kejam." Izuku menelan suapan terakhirnya dengan kedua belah pipi menggembung.

.

"Keretanya penuh seperti biasa. Aku hampir tak pernah mendapat tempat duduk sama sekali. T-tapi tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa kok. Kenapa Shouto- _kun_ repot-repot mengantarku pulang?"Izuku mencoba fokus menjaga keseimbangan.

"Ingin melihatmu pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Kau tak suka, Izuku?" Shouto menggenggam tangan kekasihnya yang lebih kecil, membungkusnya dalam dekapan hangat.

"S-suka. Eh, lihat. Ada satu tempat yang kosong." Izuku menunjuk tempat duduk yang kosong di dekat jendela. Suara mesin kereta memenuhi isi kepala. Begitu banyak lautan manusia di sekelilingnya. Izuku mencoba menuju tempat kosong, Shouto mengikuti dari belakang.

"Kau saja yang duduk. Aku bisa berdiri." Shouto berujar lembut.

"Tapi, rasanya tidak adil. Kau sudah repot-repot mengantarku pulang." Izuku bersikeras memberikan kursinya pada Shouto.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa."

Izuku hanya tersenyum tipis, meski detik selanjutnya terkejut setengah mati ketika Shouto menarik pergelangan tangannya. Pemuda dengan bekas luka di sisi mata tersebut memangku Izuku, sepasang lengan kekarnya melingkari pinggang sang kekasih posesif.

" _A-a-a-a-apa yang kau lakukaaannnn_?" Izuku berbisik dengan suara rendah ketakutan. Keringat dingin mulai menetes perlahan. Izuku bergerak-gerak tak nyaman di atas pangkuan Shouto. Beberapa orang melirik tingkah mereka seakan penasaran, beberapa tidak peduli dan berpikir betapa remaja jaman sekarang sangat agresif dan terang-terangan.

"Jangan bergerak-gerak seperti itu, Izuku. Gerakanmu barusan sungguh _menyiksaku_."Suara berat dan dalam milik Shouto menghantarkan sensasi ganjil yang membuat Izuku otomatis terdiam.

"Kau tidak marah kan?" Shouto menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara helaian hijau beraroma apel. Sesekali kereta berguncang membuat posisi mereka goyah. Shouto dengan sigap menahan tubuh Izuku yang lebih kecil dengan lengannya yang kokoh.

"Asal Shouto- _kun_ tidak macam-macam."

"Macam-macam yang seperti apa? Seperti ini?" Shouto merendahkan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan telinga Izuku, mengeluarkan benda lunak tak bertulang. Sebuah jilatan kilat membuat izuku nyaris memekik.

"Shouto- _kun_!" Izuku berbisik setengah kesal.

"Maaf, aku tak tahan melihat daun telingamu yang begitu lembut dan kecil."

"Akhir-akhir ini kau suka sekali menyentuh, Shouto- _kun_."

Shouto mengangkat kepalanya."Karena Izuku mengundang untuk disentuh."

 _Ukkhh_.

.

Kaminari Denki dan Mineta Minoru berteriak kegirangan ketika jam pelajaran renang berlangsung. Duo jones tersebut dengan khusyuk menikmati pemandangan para gadis yang mengenakan pakaian renang seragam.

"Sudah kuduga tubuh Yaomomo paling mantap!"Mineta berseru dengan darah mengucur di sela-sela hidungnya.

"Menurutku, Uraraka juga memiliki tubuh yang indah. Ya kan, Bakugou?" Kaminari melirik pemuda pemilik quirk ledakan yang tengah melakukan pemanasan otot bersama Kirishima.

"HAHHH? Apa maksudmu? Si muka bulat itu membuatku kesal setengah mati."

"Tsuyu- _chan_ juga oke. Meski dia pendek tapi lekukan tubuhnya sempurna." Kaminari menambahkan. Pemuda listrik itu melirik Shouto, kemudian iseng bertanya.

"Hei, Todoroki. Menurutmu siapa yang memiliki tubuh paling bagus? Yaomomo? Uraraka? Tsuyu- _chan_? Katakan sejujurnya."

Izuku yang menguping pembicaraan Kaminari tanpa sadar membuang muka. Ia menyepak-nyepak permukaan air kolam dengan kedua kakinya yang telanjang. Obrolan wajar di antara kaum lelaki, tidak sepatutnya Izuku merasa cemburu. Sungguh kekanak-kanakan.

"Menurutku Midoriya memiliki tubuh yang bagus."

Kaminari nyaris tersedak mendengar jawaban Shouto."He-hei! Aku bicara soal tubuh perempuan, bukan tubuh laki-laki."

"Midoriya memiliki pinggang yang kecil, bentuk pinggulnya pas. Meski tubuhnya pendek, guratan otot yang tercetak pada tubuhnya melekat sempurna, tidak kurang tidak lebih. Dia memiliki leher jenjang yang bagus, kedua bahunya tidak terlalu lebar. Ngomong-ngomong, Midoriya punya bokong sempurna." Shouto mengacungkan jempolnya dengan ekspresi datar. Kaminari berbusa mendengar penjelasan soal anatomi tubuh Midoriya Izuku secara _live_ dari mulut Shouto.

Izuku yang mendengarnya langsung menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam.

.

"Biarkan aku menyentuh tubuhmu selama lima menit."

Shouto mengurung pemuda bersurai hijau di antara kedua lengannya. Punggung Izuku menempel pada deretan loker ruang ganti. Kaminari, Kirishima, dan yang lain sudah selesai berganti pakaian, menyisakan dua anak manusia berbeda warna kepala di ruangan sepi. Shouto masih bertelanjang dada, sementara tubuh Izuku sudah berbalut seragam Yuuei meski beberapa kancing terlihat belum terpasang pada tempatnya.

"Ini masih di sekolah, bagaimana jika ada orang yang tiba-tiba masuk?" Izuku mengalihkan pandangannya, enggan menatap langsung sepasang iris tajam.

"Kalau ada yang masuk aku akan membekukannya saat itu juga. Aku sudah menahan diri sejak di kolam tadi. Beraninya Kaminari menyentuh tubuhmu."

Salah satu kaki Shouto berada di tengah-tengah kaki Izuku, mengunci pergerakan pemuda itu supaya tidak melarikan diri. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Shouto menyentuh Izuku di sekolah, beberapa kali di ruang perawatan usai latihan pertempuran, pada saat jam istirahat di bilik toilet laki-laki, dan tempat-tempat sepi yang jarang dilalui orang.

"Kaminari- _kun_ hanya mengajariku renang gaya kupu-kupu." Izuku mencoba mencari alasan.

"Kau tidak tanya padaku gaya apa yang kusuka, Izuku?" Ciuman basah turun melewati dagu, berhenti tepat di jakun Izuku yang bergerak naik turun gelisah. Shouto menyesapnya kuat, menghisapnya dengan gerakan yang begitu sensual dan ilegal. Tubuh kecil di bawah kendalinya bergetar, kedua tangan Izuku menahan dada bidang Shouto agar tak terlalu menghimpit tubuhnya. Kedua tangan Shouto yang sejak tadi mengurung Izuku mulai bergerak turun, berhenti di atas bongkahan padat dan kenyal.

"— _umhh_!" izuku menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya agar suara aneh tak keluar. Sangat memalukan jika ada orang yang tak sengaja mendengar.

"Ini sudah lewat lima menit— _ahh_." Izuku menunduk saat Shouto mengangkat tubuhnya. Sepasang kaki Izuku melingkari pinggang pemuda yang bertelanjang dada.

"Masih ada banyak waktu, Izuku. Nikmati saja."

Shouto membenamkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah di perpotongan leher kekasihnya yang basah oleh keringat dan saliva miliknya.

"Kau.. sungguh kejam." Izuku memejamkan matanya sementara Shouto melanjutkan aktivitas yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

"Shouto- _kun_ , serius. Bisa tidak sehari saja tidak menyentuhku?" Izuku menatap kekasihnya yang tengah menyeruput susu stroberi saat perjalanan menuju stasiun.

Shouto balik menatap Izuku dengan pandangan mata menyipit.

"Di mimpimu, Izuku." Shouto mengacak-acak helaian hijau Izuku yang tertiup angin sore. Tersenyum tipis saat melihat kedua pipi kekasihnya menggembung kesal.

.

END

.

AN (2) : Sungguh bejat kelakuanmu nak shouto /jeblosin ke kandang Nomu/


End file.
